


The Benders- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 1 episode 15. Feedback is always appreciated.





	The Benders- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 1 episode 15. Feedback is always appreciated.

You looked down to see the bracket that fell and you quickly grabbed it. The door opened and the man lined the gun up to your face. Before he could shoot, you flung the bracket to him, it hitting the gun.

The gun pointed upwards and he shot, hitting the cage. You took this time to headbutt him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. He swung at you but you moved out of the way, grabbing the gun off the floor. You hit the man in the face but he grabbed your hair and tugged, pushing you on the floor and getting on top of you.

You weren’t going to lose this battle and you looked over at Kathleen who was watching with wide eyes. You raised your knee high, hitting the man in his dick and he doubled over in pain. You pushed him off you and grabbed the gun, hitting him in the face with it. You weren’t strong enough to hit him in the face and have him pass out but the gun did the trick and he laid on the floor unconscious.

You took the gun and tried to fire it but nothing would come out. You groaned and tossed the gun on the ground, looking at Kathleen.

“Damn,” You sighed. “Okay, Kathleen, I will get you out of there but I need you to trust me on this, okay?” She nodded and you went to the unconscious man and pulled him in the cage. You grunted in pain since your muscles hurt but you managed to do it, closing the door. It locked automatically and you went to the control panel and unlocked her cage.

For serial killers, they weren’t that bright. It was very easy to maneuver. You helped Kathleen out looked around the see a big rock and you picked it up, slamming it into the control panel, making it useless. You ran with Kathleen into the other room where there were no cages and a lot more space.

“Kathleen, you have to do what I say. I won’t put you in danger. You have to believe me.”

“Yeah, got it.” She nodded. You heard footsteps in the cage room and you darted behind a bale of hay, Kathleen following you, waiting for the right moment. You heard a name being called and you assumed the guy you put in your cage was named Lee. By pulling on the wire, you managed to blow the fuses to the lights because they weren’t working.

“Kathleen, I need you to make a distraction. Get one of them over there. I’ll do the rest.” You whispered very faintly to her but she understood. You watched as she made her way, unseen. You moved as one man walked up a ladder and the other man, looking around with his gun. You were set on the older one who walked up the ladder.

You weren’t paying attention to Kathleen or the other man but when you heard grunting and fighting, you had to make your move.

“Hey!” You yelled, seeing the man look at you. He raised his gun and pointed it at you but you dodge the bullet and the man came rushing down the stairs. You ran away from him, missing all the shots fired at you. You ran and saw the younger man pointing his gun at Kathleen. You made a promise and you intended to keep it.

“Hey!” You yelled, catching the guy’s attention. He pointed his gun at you but you ducked at the right time. When he shot, he shot the older man who was right behind you. You made your way behind the younger man because he seemed to be frozen with fear. You took this opportunity to grab the gun and hit the older man on the head, sending him to the floor.

You helped Kathleen up and smiled at her.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you get hurt.” She smiled and nodded, helping you place the heavy man in a chair and tying him up with some rope and put the shot man in the other cage, locking it.

“I’ll watch this one. You go ahead.” She said to you, holding the gun from one of the men. You stared at her but left to inside the house. You needed to find Sam and Dean. You found them and took care of every last one of the psychopaths.  You were so tired at the end of it all.

When you were done, you needed to get out of the house and you helped Kathleen get out. You sighed and let Dean help you to the car. You saw Kathleen exit the barn and walk over to you.

“Where’s the girl?” She wondered.

“Locked her in a closet. What about the dad?” you asked her.

“Shot. Trying to escape.” You nodded, not needing any more information about it. You and the boys tried to clean up briefly and Kathleen was wearing her officer uniform.

“I think the car is at the police station.” Dean said to you and Sam.

“Backup unit enroute to your location.” Kathleen said in her walkie talkie. You bit your lip and saw her walk over to you and the boys.

“So, state police and the FBI are going to be here within the hour. They’re going to wanna talk to you. I suggest that you’re both long gone by then.” She said, letting you and the brothers go.

“Thanks. Hey, listen, I don’t mean to press our luck, but we’re kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?” Dean chuckled, taking a long shot.

“Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car.” She said, not giving you more. You nodded and was grateful for her understanding.

“Sounds great to me. Thanks.” You smiled at her.

“Listen, uh…. I’m sorry about your brother.” Dean said softly.

“Thank you.” That was all she said you and the brothers left her and went to walk on the long road.

“Never do that again.” Dean said, looking at you.

“Do what?” You wondered.

“Go missing like that.” You rolled your eyes and looked at him.

“Yeah, I’ll try not to get myself kidnapped again.” You chuckled lightly.

“All I’m saying is, you vanish like that again, I’m not looking for you.” Dean said, smirking a little.

“Yeah, sure you won’t. You love me too much.” You grinned and took his hand. This was a hard night and you wished you didn’t have to deal with serial killers. Monsters were so much easier to deal with.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” He chuckled.

“I have to tell you guys something.” You said, continued to walk.

“What is it?”

“It’s big, like Sam having visions big.” You took a deep breath.


End file.
